Mirrorlandish: Prologue
by buona1996
Summary: There is a new realm, one with Elves, Dwarfs, Goblins, Ogres, Trolls, Fairies, and Fallen Stars. Read the adventures of Robte, as he fights his wicked siblings and darkness. Worlds are: Enchanted Forest, Storybrooke, Wonderland, and Mirrorlandish. This is the first part.


Mirrorlandish: A Once Upon A Time Fanfiction

Chapter 1: History of the Elves

First Age: The Age of Stone

Many years ago my greatest ancestor, King Manan the First, founded the Great Kingdom of Elves; after the Humans banished us from our homeland, the Enchanted Forest. Mirrorlandish was younger and the magic was stronger there then in the Enchanted Forest. However, there were creatures of dark magic here before us, the Goblins, the Ogres, and the Trolls. After many years, Manan was able to take all of the Eastern Forest to the Goblin Mountains and lands so far north that he met a new race but these people were kind to him, the Dwarfs. They spoke of their great underground passage ways and cities. Then came the day when Manan's wife, Hada, gave birth to a son Manan the Second and the Kingdom had the first Festival of Life which lasted for over one hundred days. When Manan the Second was ready he was crowned Prince of High Rock, the Elven Prince.

Then one day Manan the First grew ill and told Manan the Second this, _"Fear the darkness that comes from far away." _Manan fearing that this darkness was the Goblins and their new King ordered the total destruction of the Goblin Kingdom. Manan started unknowingly the War of One Hundred Years, and knowing that with just the Elves fighting, we would lose. So Manan asked the Dwarfs to produce swords and give us any magic object they had that would help. The Dwarf Council Leader gave them a ring the was made from Blue Gold, a metal so rare that the ring was the only known sample of it, and the gem stone was known as the Star Stone, legends said that it fell from the Palace of Stars. The ring was enchanted so that whoever wears it their magic increased tenfold and for those that had no magic gained magic. Manan, who was the most powerful man in all the land, became so strong that within six weeks the Elven Army was standing in front of the Goblin Fortress. However the Goblins would not back down and stood their ground, so that the War became dead locked and for the next ten years it remained the same. Till the day that the Ogres declared war on the Elves and half of the army was sent to the Great Swamp where the Ogre Stronghold was. For the next twelve years the Ogres where pushed back to their Stronghold and when the army reached the walls the Trolls of the Northern Forest, and only three hundred acres remained in control of the Trolls for twenty years.

It was then Manan's wife, Rase, gave birth to Abgil, that the Trolls were conquered by General Besing. Manan then ordered the execution of the Troll Leaders and any Troll who would rebel against the Elves. He did offer to let the Troll women and children go to another land to escape torture and rape, he created a magical hat, made from silk of the Silver Fire Spider, a rare creature that only lives in the flames of the earth's center, that would bring anyone to a land with magic and gave it to Segan, a criminal who had the blood of fourteen men on his hands, and ordered him to bring them to the Enchanted Forest. Manan knowing that the Trolls could return at any time added a setback, as he called it, the same amount of people that went into the hat had come out so that way no Troll could return to Mirrorlandish, because Trolls do not live together. Manan also secretly created another hat but this one let the user go to any world and let different numbers of people go in and out, but this one was for the royal family only and it was used to let Manan's power grow, by collecting objects of magical power, so that no one could conquer the Kingdom of Elves.

When the last Troll was killed, the War had gone on for another sixteen years and the outer wall of the Goblin Fortress was broken through, but that was when the Western Elven Army, as that part of the army was called, discovered that the Goblins had three hundred thousand soldiers in the city that ran the army to the White River, ten days of travel, so that the Army was back in Elven lands and lost many war provinces. When Manan heard this news he ordered one million troops that were in the Citadel of the Elves, Albiona, to move to the White River and help to push the Goblins back to the Fortress. Within three days the troops were fighting the Goblins back to their stronghold and were winning, it was not till the middle wall was in reach that the Goblins lost and the outer wall was under General Sian and the middle wall was being attacked. This day also was the day when Manan dead of natural causes and Abgil took the throne and changed the nations name to The Great Empire of the Elves.


End file.
